


Happier

by cringeandchill



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happier, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad York, Song fic, carwash, ed sheeran song fic, soft angst, washlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeandchill/pseuds/cringeandchill
Summary: Song fic(York POV)In the afterlife where he sees Wash and Lina in a relationship





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wonderful people that are about to read this, 
> 
> Hello, I hope you like it, sit back and enjoy as I rip your hearts out and feed them to the demons. I stayed up till 4 am this morning writing this and would appreciate it if you gave me some more ideas for more song fics or just about anything. Thanks, and enjoy. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG.

_Walking down 29th and park_

I see her. She's right there. I could almost reach out and touch her.

_ I saw you in each other's arms_

He's there too. The one that took all that joy from me. I was so close to having it, but then he came into her life and fucked my chance up with just a smile.

_ Only a month we’ve been apart_

I remember the last time I saw her like it was yesterday. The day she left me for him.

_ You look happier_

The same smile she gave me when I made a joke was there, only its been awhile since she let it show around me. It's been years.

_ I saw you walk inside a bar _

The one place I thought was our hangout place until you had let Wash know we had one. The once-secret place that I'd never go back to sober.

_He said something to make you laugh _

She touched his arm and let out a different laugh this time. It didn’t sound like she was laughing through the pain anymore.

_ I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours _

The way She looked at him, and her eyes wrinkle in the corners. I thought she was just saving the smile for a special occasion, turns out she was saving it for a special someone and that someone would have never been me.

_Yeah, you look happier, you do _

She looks brighter than you ever did with me. Her hair is down, she doesn't have any make-up on, she never used any. She never did.

_ Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you _

I didn’t mean to, but that doesn’t help the fact that I did. I hurt her when she told me about him. I did multiple times and I can’t change anything now. It’s too late.

_ But ain’t nobody love you like I do_

The one time she needed someone, I was there. I was there, right by her side when I thought I was going to lose her. That never helped the fact that she was already so far out of my grip.

_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_

I never took anything personal and that's one of the things she admired about me. We joked around, but she didn’t know how much those moments mean to me.

_ If you're moving on with someone new_

I knew she would one day. It was no secret to everyone that they had been getting closer in the weeks leading up to our fight, and the most painful thing of all is that she didn’t tell me. I thought she trusted me.

_Cause baby you look happier, you do_

I’ve seen the way he takes care of her after she's been hurt, and the way he carries her back to the showers after missions. It's not just smiling, it’s the way she carries herself when he's around, It’s almost like they’re meant for each other.

_My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too_

I haven’t quite felt like myself since you started eating with him, and I let the anger be heard in my voice when I told her I wasn’t entirely happy with it. I was starting to believe we were more than just friends, and honestly, I thought she did want more than that with me. I shouldn’t have said anything.

_And until then I’ll smile to hide the truth_

I don’t take my helmet off much anymore. There's no reason to watch the unfiltered smile when that same smile broke my heart.

_ But I know I was happier with you_

The pictures we took together, all the notes we’d pass each other during the AI briefings, everything. I have proof we were healthy, but nobody stays healthy forever.

_ Sat in the corner of the room_

There's nowhere else to sit without feeling exposed to the fact that he keeps trying to show her off like some prized possession. She was so much more to me.

_ Everything reminding me of you_

From the pictures, I’m not ready to burn, to some of her clothes I'm not ready to give back.

_ Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_

The third pack of beer is done, and all I can try to do is convince myself that she made the right choice.

_Aren’t you?_

I’ve seen the way she still looks at me. I want to know if she still cares, but I haven’t heard anything from her since that night.

_ Ain’t nobody hurt you live I've hurt you_

The scars from the one mission I did not cover her are still there. She kept telling me it was fine, but I still blame myself.

_But ain’t nobody need you like I do_

She was the first real friend I made, and I feel like a preschooler when I say I thought It was going to last forever. I know that there’s others that deserve you I never did deserve her. We have all done things that other people our age wouldn't have been thinking of.

_But my darling I am still in love with you_

I never fell out of love with the way she’d smile, or the way she’d be okay with me getting a little jealous. I guess it all became too much.

_ But I guess you look happier, you do_

In a way, I’m glad she’s happy. I just wish it were me making her happy.

_ My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

They keep trying to set me up with Connie, South, or even Tex. They think it’s time to start getting out there again.

_ I could try to smile to hide the truth_

I took my helmet off and looked in the mirror. The bags under my eyes were purple, my face was pale but the scar covering my left eye is as visible as before. Did she leave me because of that?

_ I know I was happier with you_

I put the shirts, the pictures, and the few hair-ties in a box, and placed it on the top of my shelves. The hole in my chest has yet to disappear.

_ Baby, you look happier, you do_

This morning she stole his hoodie after training and ran around while he ran after her. They looked happy.

_ I knew one day you’d fall for someone new_

It wasn’t hard to figure out she didn't want me. She started to drift, and she stopped showing up to the movie nights. We didn't keep secrets.

_ But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_

Like I did.

_ You know I'll be waiting here for you_

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay once again you have no hearts you soul-less creatures, and I am ready to write again, so therefore I need prompts/ideas.  
I'm always open for suggestions, look me up on Tumblr- multifandombuckylovingeek(If that doesn't work, search Geeky me)  
See ya'll soon,  
-Mo


End file.
